hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Traditions of the Trade
Traditions of the Trade is the 9th mission in Hitman: Codename 47. It was remastered as the 7th mission in Hitman: Contracts, while Agent 47 was having flashbacks. Target(s): *Franz Fuchs *Fritz Fuchs (Contracts Only) Hitman: Codename 47 Description After Agent 47's entanglement within the Colombia's jungle, he is sent another mission by the Agency. Agent 47 is to kill an Austrian terrorist known as Franz Fuchs at the Hotel Gellért. Afterwards, he must collect the chemical bomb that was to be detonated at the United Nations conference taking place at the same location. Mission Briefing Objectives *Eliminate Frantz Fuchs. *Secure terrorist bomb. *Escape to rendezvous point. Reward: $55,000 Intelligence :Our customer wants terrorist Frantz Fuchs dead and the special chemical bomb that he is planning to use at the hotel. :Frantz Fuchs has arrived to the hotel several days before the convention. He will probably check in under the assumed name Heinrich Wulff. It is very unlikely that Fuchs is hiding the bomb in his hotel room. So you must do some investigation to find some clues. :Metal detectors have been placed at all checkpoints in the hotel. But it is a big hotel and our intelligence has found out that not all routes are blocked. :Investigate the hotel to find a safe escape route. The usual pickup will be waiting for you at the rendezvous point. Weapons Firearms *AMT 1911 'Hardballer' - Bought from start of the mission. *Beretta 92 - Ditto. Also used by hotel guards. **Beretta '92 Silenced - Ditto. *Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper - Ditto. *Franchi PA3/215 - Ditto. *Desert Eagle Mark XIX - Ditto. Also used by Frantz's bodyguards. *Heckler & Koch MP5 - Ditto. *Luger P08 SD - Inside Frantz's room. *Mossberg Persuader - In box of roses from florist's shop. Melee *Fiber Wire - Bought from start of the mission. *Pentagon Knife - Ditto. *Meat Cleaver - In the kitchen. *Kitchen Knife - Ditto. Other *Kevlar Body Armor - Bought from start of the mission. *Compass - Ditto. *Binoculars - Ditto. Disguises *Suit - Allow's access everywhere, except for the dentist office, Frantz Fuchs' room, and the pool. *Civilian - Ditto. *Swimsuit - Gives access to the pool. *Hotel Guard - Allows access everywhere, and can carry weapons. *Dentist - Allows access to Fritz Fuchs' office. *Terrorist Guard - Gives access to restricted areas. *Bellboy - Allows a 10-second access point to Frantz Fuchs' room. Hitman: Contracts Description After Agent 47's flashback of assassinating Arkadij Jegorov, he then takes a turn to remembering his assassination of Frantz Fuchs, and apparently, Fritz Fuchs too. Agent 47 must assassinate both Fuchs, and gain ownership of the chemical bomb, and must escape. Mission Briefing Intelligence :"Fritz Fuchs, a practicing dentist and member of the Fuchs terrorist family, has the only known key to the X-Ray room in his suite. The bomb has been concealed in the X-Ray room of Fritz Fuchs' dental office suite. Frantz Fuchs, of the international terrorist family, has developed a powerful chemical bomb and smuggled it into the renowned Thermal Bath Hotel in Budapest, which is hosting a U.N. peace conference." :"Our client is a high-profile figure who prefers not to involve local authorities. We rely on you to handle this discreetly. Our client would like the bomb retrieved for analysis. Most of the conference delegates and their staffs are staying at the hotel. Security is obviously very tight, and Mr. Fuchs himself never travels without an entourage of guards. Fuchs is traveling under the alias of Bjorn Wulff. Once you assassinated the targets and retrieved the bomb, we'll send a car to get you out of there." ---- :''TARGET: Frantz Fuchs "Alias, Bjorn Wulff".'' :''INFO: Frantz Fuchs of the international terrorist family has developed a chemical bomb and intends to detonate it at a U.N. peace conference in Budapest.'' ---- :''TARGET: Fritz Fuchs.'' :''INFO: Target of opportunity, take him out and obtain his key.'' ---- :RETRIEVE THE CHEMICAL BOMB. :''INFO: Our client wants the bomb itself retrieved for analysis.'' ---- :ESCAPE WITH THE BOMB. :''INFO: Bring the bomb to main entrance outside of the hotel where you will be picked up.'' Objectives *Kill Frantz Fuchs. *Kill Fritz Fuchs. *Retrieve Chemical Bomb. *Escape with Chemical Bomb. Weapons Firearms *GK17 - Carried by all of the cops and sitting on the bed within room 108. *SG 220 .S - On a table inside Franz's room. *Magnum 500 - Carried by all of Franz's guards. *SPAS 12 - Inside the flower box in the floral shop on the second floor. *Sawn-off shotgun - Inside the bathroom near the point of interest at the northeast corner of the first floor. *W2000 Sniper - Carried from start of the level. *SG 220 .S Dual - Bonus weapon for achieving the Silent Assassin rating. Melee *Kitchen Knife - Inside murder room. Other *Bottle of Poison - In staff room on third floor. Disguises *Suit - Can be used everywhere, apart from restricted areas. *Hotel Guard - Allows you to enter restricted areas. *Bellboy - Good for entering rooms, and a 10-second delivery to Frantz Fuchs' room. *Hotel Clerk/Bartender: Same as police officer, but you cannot carry guns. *Terrorist Guard - Allows access into the Fritz Fuchs' dentist office. Gallery HCMM7(1).jpg|Outside. HCMM7(2).jpg|1st floor. HCMM7(3).jpg|2nd floor. HCMM7(4).jpg|3rd floor. Trivia *Apart from Training, this is the only mission in Hitman: Codename 47 in which free disguises can be found lying on the ground. *In Hitman: Codename 47, wearing the Bellboy outfit and talking to the receptionist triggers a conversation. During this conversation, Agent 47 is seemingly voiced by an alternate voice actor instead of David Bateson. *In Hitman: Codename 47, the hotel is named the "Hotel Gallàrd" while in Hitman: Contracts it is the "Hotel Galar" **In addition, the hotel is based off of the real life Hotel Gellért. *In Hitman: Contracts, in the northeast section of the first floor of the hotel, a Ghost can be found floating in the hallways of the restricted wing, and in the bathtubs in hotel rooms. He can be seen through the mirror. **If Agent 47 uses the fiber wire on the ghost, the body can be found and guards will act accordingly. *Shooting the Chemical Bomb doesn't set it off. *If the Chemical Bomb is retrieved without the suitcase, civilians will panic and guards will open fire on 47, despite the fact that he is carrying a bomb. ru:Торговые традиции Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Contracts